1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a case assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a case assembly for protecting a portable device.
2. Background Information
Protective covers often encase portable devices such as an iPhone, iPod, or iPad, Blackberry. These protective covers are made to be relatively permanent and remain fixed onto the portable device for the life of the protective cover. Thus, if after a period of use the user grows tired of the cover's appearance, an entirely new protective cover must be obtained to encase the portable device.